This disclosure is related to a hub for a gas turbine engine, particularly a one-piece cast or forged hub.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Gas turbine engines may include various hubs such as turbine exhaust cases, mid-turbine frames, transition or intermediate ducts, stator sections, or engine mounts. Hub assemblies may include inner and outer portions with airfoils or struts arranged in between the two portions. Current hubs are typically cast or forged in multiple pieces which then must be assembled, increasing cost and processing time.
Engine manufacturers continue to develop methods to ease engine manufacture and assembly, and improve engine efficiency.